Qué familia!
by Aiko-chan de Hyuga
Summary: Sakura y Neji están casados y veremos como surgió ese noviazgo, pero no solo eso también sabremos cosas de su hija un niña muy parecida a los dos una combinación fatal; inteligente y traviesa, sumándoles a esos tíos que va tener como saldrá la niña. La pequeña averiguará poco a poco cosas de sus padres, odiará a su abuelo Hiashi por lo que le hizo a su padre? Odiará a los Hyugas?.
1. Chapter 1

Estos son unos cuantos momentos de Neji y Sakura como esposos, y no solo eso también estarán unos graciosos momentos con su hija llamada Mizuki, una pequeña con los impulsos, curiosidad y efusividad como la madre; y fuerte, astuta, inteligente como el padre una prodigio en el clan.

Así comenzará un nuevo episodio en sus vidas que lo titularemos:

**Que Familia!**

_**Capítulo 1: Como decirle.**_

Sakura Haruno una bella kunoichi con un gran control de chacra, estaba en frente del espejo del baño,se estaba mirando y en su mirada se veías preocupación, los demás preguntarían en que podía preocuparse la mujer del líder del clan Hyuuga, si ella se podía decir que se sacó la lotería con casarse con un gran shinobi y no solo eso, el shinobi es un chico muy deseado por todas las mujeres; y quien no le gustaría estar con Neji Hyuuga un joven muy apuesto, un gran porte y poderoso; nadie sabíacon exactitud como comenzó la relación de estos dos, solo que de un día para otro los vieron dándose un beso con una Sakura muy sonrojada y un Neji aunque se escuché imposible un poco nervioso.

Solo sabían que desde que Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru, Tsunade empezó a entrenar a la de ojos jade y luego de un momento a otro la kunoichi entrenaba con el genio Hyuuga tampoco se sabía porque.

Y formaron una amistad muy fuerte, luego de la cuarta guerra ninja el cual ganaron pero con muchas bajas, Sasuke regresó pero Sakura no lo recibió como todos lo estaba esperando, "Sasuke-kun, te amo no te vuelvas a ir" eso pensaban que iba a decir la alumna de la hokage al ver a su amor de niña; pero les sorprendio solo ver que lo abrazó y dijo "Al fin la familia esta junta de nuevo" refiriendose a Sasuke como un hermano igual que a Naruto.

-Si no se hubiera ido Sasuke-kun, yo nunca me hubiera acercado a Tsunade y por eso no estaría con Neji.-dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona pensando como es que con cosas que encontraba dolorosas en el pasado la hicieron felices en el futuro.

_Una Sakura de unos 14 años estaba corriendo hacia el parque de Konoha estaba un poco cansada porque en la mañana fue a entrenar con Tsunade, pero no estaba arrepentida de ir a esa como decirlo cita con el genio Hyuuga._

-Jijijijijiji aún me recuerdo como lo convencí para salir a pasear por ahí, si le daba un mísero golpe tenía que venir conmigo a comer fue difícil pero lo logré, y dio más risa al ver su cara de enojo cuando lo golpeé.- hablaba Sakura así misma recordando.

_En un bello parque se veía a Neji con su traje de entrenamiento con una cara de pocos amigos por la "cita" que iba a tener, Sakura llegó corriendo y se puso en frente de él estaba un poco agotada por que había corrido._

_-Hola Neji.- dijo muy feliz, desde hace un año que entrena con é__l por pedido de la hokage..- Como estás?- le preguntó al ver que no le iba a saludar, siempre era así Neji era de pocas palabras._

_-Haruno.- fue lo único que dijo y se puso a caminar, y Sakura se puso a su costado, muy feliz de estar con el chico que de hace un tiempo logra hacer latir muy fuerte su corazón._

_Estuvieron caminando y Neji solo la escuchaba hablar y de vez en cuando le respondía, de ese día siempre en la tarde salían a pasear por el parque se volvió un hábito para los dos y se sentían muy cómodos con el otro._

-N..Neji e..estoy embarazada.- dijo mirándose muy avergonzada.- No así no tengo que tomar valor, yo no le tengo miedo a nada yo se que puedo.- una nueva bocanada de aire.- Neji estoy embarazada.- volvió a decir.- Bueno estoy mejorando esta vez no tartamudeé, pero tengo que tener seguridad.- Sakura estuvo así un rato.- Me recuerda mucho el día el cual me declaré a Neji.

_Sakura no sabía como declarársele a Neji; en este momento estaba con Ino la cual sabía su enamoramiento pero no creía que el papito rico de Neji sintiera lo mismo que su amiga pero como dicen el que no arriesga no gana._

_Ino estaba dándoles consejos a su amiga, pero Sakura no sabía si hacerle caso o no, ya que Ino era soltera y no podía tener tantos datos acerca de un relación seria algo que Sakura quiere con Neji._

_Recordaba que llegó al parque como todos los días y vio a Neji sentado esperándolas, así que muy nerviosa se le acercó, sentía que sus mejillas ardían muy fuertes, su corazón latía muy fuerte, sus manos sudaban de los nervios._

_-H..Hola Neji.- dijo mirándolo muy roja._

_-Sakura.- hace unos meses empezó a llamarla por su nombre, lo que la hizo ponerse más roja fue al ver como Neji le sonreía, pero era una sonrisa muy discreta como él y especialmente era única._

_-N..Neji yo t...te que...ía.- parecía un tomate maduro no dejaba de tartamudear y sentía que iba a llorar ahí en frente de él, no quería llorar porque eso la haría ver débil y no quería que nadie vuelva a pensar que sigue siendo esa niña llorona que se esconde en las peleas._

-Recuerdo como ese día estaba tartamudeando a cada rato, no sabía ni como comenzar, pero al final no dije nada fue Neji quien me besó y supe que me quería y comenzamos nuestra relación.- dijo Sakura recordando su primer beso y fue con Neji.

-**Shanaroo! se firme, recta, no titubees, no te avergüences, no te apenes y dile a Neji que estamos embarazadas...** le gritaba la inner de Sakura muy molesta por estar en frente del espejo por más de una hora.

-Tienes razón inner... Neji estoy embarazada.- dijo con una mirada al frente muy seria con sus brazos en forma de jarra y sacando pecho, pero todo eso se fue al caño al ver que en la puerta estaba nada más ni nada menos que su esposo que estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, no hablaba, la miraba fijamente y en pocas palabras en shock.

-Q..Qué?- dijo Neji sin creérselo aún.

Sakura muy avergonzada.- Estoy embarazada.- dijo mirando al suelo, en eso sintió una mano en su quijada que levantó su rostro y se encontró con esos bellos ojos perlas que la miraba con cariño.

-Eso es bueno, no te avergüences.- le dijo mientras la besaba para que no diga nada.- Espero que sea niña y se parezca a ti.- dijo en un susurró haciendo sonrojar a Sakura por lo que dice su esposo.

-Si es niña me gustaría llamarla Mizuki.- dijo con una sonrisa lo cual Neji solo se dedicó a asentir; y en esa noche, en esa habitación se amaron como todas las noches desde que se casaron.

**:::Continuará:::**

**Es el comienzo así que es corto; si les gustó dejen comentarios es gratis.**

**Bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Estos son unos cuantos momentos de Neji y Sakura como esposos, y no solo eso también estarán unos graciosos momentos con su hija llamada Mizuki, una pequeña con los impulsos, curiosidad y efusividad como la madre; y fuerte, astuta, inteligente como el padre una prodigio en el clan.

Así comenzará un nuevo episodio en sus vidas que lo titularemos:

**Que Familia!**

**Capí****tulo**_** 2: los meses del embarazo (#¬¬ Fue un dolor de cabeza... piensa Neji)**_

Luego de que Neji descubra que su querida y bipolar esposa esta embarazada, este le prohibio seguir con su trabajo en el hospital, y este se tomaba el papel de padre y esposo sobreprotector y a Sakura se le hacía muy tierno ver a su cubito de hielo así; y a quien no le gustaría tener a Neji Hyuga cuidándote.

Los primeros meses del embarazo fueron normales Sakura a veces le decía a su esposo que no tenía que preocuparse que todo iba bien, pero como Neji es Neji no le hacia caso, solo se dedicaba a cuidarlos como el esposo y futuro padre que va a ser.

Aunque los problemas empezaron a venir unos meses después haciendo que Neji tenga unas ojeras estilo Itachi...

_Se encontraba un Neji caminando por los cuarteles AMBU, estaba sin su máscara y se dirigía a su hogar para estar con su mujer y su hijo o hija, no lo iban a saber hasta que naciera ya que los dos querían que sea sorpresa._

_A Neji no le importaba si nacía niña o niño solo quería que nazca sano y fuerte, con esas dos cosas sería muy feliz al saber que estaría bien._

_Caminando vio en la puerta a tres personas que al verlos lo hizo suspirar cansado, segura saldrían con algunas pendejadas, los que estaban en la puerta no eran nadie más ni nadie menos que tres de los Akatuski, deslumbró a Itachi Uchiha que vino con su hermano y apoyaron a la guerra; y no solo él vino sino también vinieron más Akatsukis, y al costado específicamente a su derecha estaba un ser grande de cabellos y color de piel color azul en pocas palabras Kisame, a la izquierda al de ojos negro estaba un joven con cabellos platas y ojos violetas, era el jashinista Hidan._

_En un comienzo varias ninjas como civiles dudaban de los Akarsuki, pero Sakura no ellas los aceptó y los dejó alojarse en su casa, hace mese que Neji y ella habían comenzado su relación, Neji estaba de misión, pero al ir a la casa de su enamorada se sorprendió al ver esa escena:_

_-.-.-.-. con Sasori estaban discutiendo acerca del arte, cual era mejor escuchaba mayormente las palabras "eterno" y "efímero"-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-.-.-. gritaba que su dios existía y que el p*** avaro iba a arder en el infierno, Kakusu estaba contando su dinero y de vez en cuando le devolvía un insulto a Hidan-.-.-.-._

_-.-.-. le contaba algunas cosas a su novia haciéndolo ponerse celoso, y no solo él también estaba el Uchiha mayor, que pasaba mucho tiempo con Sakura desde que vino a la aldea.-.-.-._

_-.-.-.-Konan y Pein estaban muy molesto y apuntos de matar a el equipo zombie, y al equipo artista por sus tontas discusiones.-.-._

_Descubrió que no eran tan cruel como pensaban, en cambio eran algunos muy estúpidos. _

_Los iba a pasar de largo pero los tres le interrumpieron poniéndose en la puerta.- Que quieren?.- dijo perdiendo la paciencia, hace unas horas acababa de llegar a una misión y tenía que soportar de nuevo a esos tres, y si decía de nuevo era porque el destino lo odiaba tanto que a esos tres los pusieron en el mismo equipo AMBU que él._

_-Y todavía nos dices que queremos.- dijo un indignado Kisame, y los otros dos miraban negando la cabeza, Neji tenía una gran vena en la sien.- No es muy claro que estamos enojados de que no solo nos quites a nuestra niña Sakura, sino le haces cosas no aptas para menores de edad.- Neji estaba muy rojo por las estupidez que decían pero era la pura verdad.- También la dejas embarazada.- dijo agarrando su Kamehada para atacar._

_-En primer lugar quiero que sepas que Sakura no es menor de edad, ya tiene 19 años.- dijo un poco cabreado.- Y es mi esposa así que es normal que hagamos "eso".- dijo._

_-ERES UN P*** ATEO! NO MERECES TOCAR NI UN SOLO PELO DE LA MOCOSA!.-gritaba Hidan muy molesto.- ASÍ QUE JASHÍN TE HARÁ SUFRIR EN EL INFIERNO P***! H*** DE P***!- gritaba y gritaba muchas y muchas palabras, pero luego se calló viendo a Itachi que estaba muy callado observando fijamente a Neji.- IUGHH! ITACHI EN UN P*** MARICA! Y LE QUIERE QUITAR EL ESPOSO A LA MOCOSA POR JASHIN QUE LE ESTÁ PASANDO A ESTE MUNDO!.- Hidan se arrodilló extendiendo las manos al cielo, todas las personas que pasaban por ahí lo miraban como el loco que es._

_Neji y Kisame al escuchar lo que decía Hidan vieron a Itachi que de verdad miraba al Hyuuga muy detenidamente, a Neji se le sombreó la frente de azul e igual que Kisame._

_"No puedo creer que mi mejor fuera gay, me empezó a dar asquito" pensaba Kisame alejándose unos pasos de su amigo de cabellos negros._

_Itachi se acercaba a Neji muy lentamente.- TÚÚÚÚ!.- dijo estilo predicador señalando a Neji.- M estás quitando mi fabuloso estilo.- dijo señalando sus ojeras, haciendo que los presentes cayeran estilo anime._

Si eso fue lo más raro que pasó y eso de las ojeras comenzó por los problemas que son:

**1.- Antojos: (Pov Neji)**

Lo malo de esto es que a Sakura le daba antojos en la madrugada, que le podía compara cuando las tiendas estaban cerradas, y los peor es que cuando no se le cumple el antojo tiene un carácter muy violento, claro más de lo normal ya que al día tiene que esquivar como unos doce puñetes con esa fuerza descomunal por parte de mi querida esposa, recuerdo como aprendí mi lección de cumplirles todos sus antojos:

_En la noche en una casa muy grande y elegante en una habitación se encontraban una de las parejas más importantes de la aldea ya que estaban los líderes del clan Hyuga descansando de un largo día y un noche de pasión._

_En eso a Neji sientes que lo mueven y todo agotado voltea y ve a su esposa mirándolo con duda, en verdad la curiosidad lo mataba y podía ver que su esposa no sabía si decirle o no.- Que pasa Sakura.- dijo directo al grano como siempre, y vio a su esposa sobresaltarse y se dio cuenta el tono de voz que lo dijo; fue una voz algo tétrica ya que estaba un poco cansado pero no quería que suene así._

_-Lo lamento Sakura.- su tono lo cambio a una suave.- Que quieres, es algo con el bebe porque si es así dímelo y no me negaré.- dijo intentando ser muy comprensivo con su mujer y si su hijo quería algo pues lo tendrá._

Si hubiera sabido que con esas palabras cabe mi propia tumba nunca las hubiera mencionado, pero lo hecho hecho está no puede viajar en el tiempo y evitar decirlo ya que lo dije.

Al fin y al cabo es mi hijo y Sakura la esposa la cual amo.

_-Neji-kun es que me dio un antojo.- dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada, en verdad no quería molestar a su esposo con eso pero en verdad tenía un antojo y de algo un poco peculiar._

_A Neji le alegro saber que su esposa tenía un antojo.- De que es Sakura -hime?- le dijo en un tono seductor haciéndola sonrojar más, le encantaba ver sonrojada a su esposa se le veía ten tierna._

_-De rammen con dangos y un batido de fresa con naranja.- dijo un poco nerviosa, Neji se puso a pensar, de que si el Ichiharu estaría abierto a estas horas de la madrugada, lo encontraba imposible._

_Neji se levantó y se vistió rápidamente.- Ya vuelvo.- había escuchado que a una mujer embarazada no se debía quedar con los antojos porque se volvía muy violenta, y su esposa antes del embarazo ya era violenta ahora sería mucho más._

_Y como lo tenía previsto el Ichiharu estaba cerrado, y lo encontraba muy posible ya que era raro que una tienda este abierta a las dos de la madrugada._

_Tuvo que irse a su casa así sin nada, pero cuando llegó y se lo dijo a su esposa, se asustó nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo como ahora, y su premio fue un puñetazo que no vio venir y lo mandó a Suna con muchos intereses._

Siempre que me acuerdo eso me duele todo el cuerpo, nunca creí que fuera ella capaz de golpearme, pero que se le puede hacer.

::::CONTINUARÁ::::

El próximo capítulo sabremos como Neji se hizo cargo de las demás cosas de como complacer a Sakura por el embarazo...

Gracias por su reviews me pone feliz que les guste.

Bye bye.


End file.
